


Лучшие друзья

by wadorobu



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rating: PG13, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadorobu/pseuds/wadorobu
Summary: Написано на Hobbit RPF в 2013Дин/Эйдан односторонний. UST Дина во время съемок и вне работы. Эйдан ни о чем не догадывается, считает его хорошим другом, знакомит со своей девушкой. Мысли и реакция Дина на это. A+





	Лучшие друзья

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Hobbit RPF в 2013  
> Дин/Эйдан односторонний. UST Дина во время съемок и вне работы. Эйдан ни о чем не догадывается, считает его хорошим другом, знакомит со своей девушкой. Мысли и реакция Дина на это. A+

Сначала он дрочит, а потом принимает холодный душ и так по кругу до бесконечности.

Дин О’Горман перетрахал за свою жизнь столько женщин, что скажи ему кто в какой ситуации он окажется на съемках, которых даже не должно было случиться в его судьбе, послал бы.

Всё начинается с фразы:  
\- А, ты мой новый брат!  
И Эйдан Тернер всеми своими шестью с лишним футами роста и двумястами фунтами веса заключает Дина в объятия.

От урагана, с которым сравнивает этого черноволосого парня О’Горман, пахнет хвойным лосьоном после бритья и бургером, которые они ели на обед. Клетчатая рубашка, улыбка, не сходящая с лица, не иссякающий фонтан историй и шуток, легкий акцент и умение быть на короткой ноге с каждым в радиусе нескольких миль – это Тернер.

Дин смотрит на него и думает, что это последний человек на земле, с которым он хотел бы завязывать дружбу или близкие отношения. И тут же понимает, что трахнул бы его прямо здесь и сейчас – на столе, на котором разложены сценарии для их первой совместной репетиции.

Он садится как можно дальше от своего будущего напарника, прислушивается к разговорам других актеров и участников съемочной группы, чтобы войти в курс дела, влиться в общий ритм, лишний раз перелистывает сценарий, который успел выучить заранее. Он новичок, и это проклятие в любом деле - спрос выше, внимания больше.

Каким бы профессионалом он ни был, сколько бы ролей не осталось за спиной, участие в этом проекте – шанс, который выпадает раз в жизни. Дин это понимает и ценит, облажаешься – позора не на пару серий сериала с кабельного канала – на всю жизнь. Предоставившимся шансом он намерен воспользоваться и не позволит кому-нибудь изменить его планы. Даже Эйдану Тернеру.

\- Эй, у нас первая сцена совместная! Хочу пробежаться с тобой по репликам. – Тернер как нарочно близко придвигает стул к О’Горману и садится напротив.  
Их колени почти соприкасаются, и, проклиная всё на свете, Дин пытается сосредоточиться на своих словах, но постоянно сбивается. Он не понимает, что уже некоторое время произносит свой текст в одиночку. Заметив, наконец, тишину, он смотрит на Тернера и чувствует, как все его намерения оставаться неприступным собираются внизу живота, стекаются туда волнами тепла и неудовлетворенного желания.

Эйдан смотрит на него с улыбкой, по-дружески, почти нежно и качает головой. Потом хлопает его рукой по плечу со словами:

\- Так дело не пойдет, приятель! Тебе нужно расслабиться и начать получать удовольствие от процесса.

Дин думает про себя, что знает несколько десятков способов, как они могли бы расслабиться и получить удовольствие вместе с Тернером, но в ответ лишь молча кивает.

\- Отлично, отныне я буду о тебе заботиться! Хотя и младший «брат», - подмигивает Эйдан и разражается очередной порцией баек, которые доводят окружающих до слез от смеха.

Вечером в трейлер, куда заселяют Дина, кто-то долго и упорно ломится. С трудом продирая глаза с дороги, он открывает нежданным гостям дверь и видит на пороге главного героя своего только что прерванного сна. И в этом сне они занимались вещами, последствия которых не могут скрыть даже широкие спортивные штаны О’Гормана.

\- Привет! Вот исполняю свои «братские» обязанности, принес пива – будем расслабляться и отдыхать. – Тараторит Эйдан. – Ну… если нужно, можем и отрепетировать пару сцен. - Добавляет он, не замечая особого энтузиазма со стороны Дина, которому в этот момент открывается таинство достижения нирваны, а как иначе справиться со своим внезапно предавшим его на всех фронтах телом. О'Горман делает пару глубоких вдохов.

Ничего не подозревающий Тернер без спроса протискивается в трейлер с двумя упаковками пива, бросает себя на кровать, вольготно раскидывается и намерен причинять присутствующим добро и участие. Дин, обреченно опустив плечи, закрывает дверь, про себя посылает Эйдана в ад и садится на неудобный маленький табурет у окна.

Расчесывая пальцами взъерошенные волосы, он слушает непрекращающуюся ни на минуту болтовню гостя, пока до него не доходит общий смысл происходящего.

\- …сказал Питеру, что если Кили ему нравится уже в том образе, как я предложил, то я, конечно, с радостью помогу тебе с Фили. Посидим вдвоем, подумаем, попробуем разные варианты, так что к первой съемке ты уже будешь стопроцентным гномом!

О’Горман снова согласно кивает, чувствуя себя бессловесным идиотом в присутствии этого нежданного несчастья с карими глазами, свалившегося на него. Его мучает смутное предчувствие, что Тернер ещё пожалеет о своих благих намерениях. Они оба пожалеют.

Было бы легче, если бы Тернер оказался зазнавшимся жлобом, мудаком, но Эйдан интересный общительный парень, душа нараспашку. И что хуже всего, похоже, что Дин ему нравится.  
Эта бескорыстность и дружелюбие поначалу бесят. Но потом он думает, что всё могло бы быть гораздо хуже. К примеру, Эйдан мог бы его с первого взгляда невзлюбить. Избегать. От такой перспективы ему становится страшно, и он малодушно принимает предложенную руку помощи и дружбы.

\- Значит Фили и Кили очень привязаны друг к другу?  
\- Никого дороже у них нет! - Увлеченно развивает свою мысль Тернер. - Потому я и говорю, что мы с тобой должны стать также близки! Вжиться в роль до полного погружения. Мы братья, почти одно целое! Уже устал всем это объяснять, все только смеются, говорят, что я заигрался.  
\- Нет... Нет, я думаю, что ты прав. - Дин задумчиво трет подбородок, заросший за последние несколько недель густой рыжевато-золотистой щетиной.  
Представляя открывающиеся перспективы «погружения», он заслуженно обзывает себя мазохистом, но для роли эта идея и правда неплоха.

\- Чувак, ты такой крутой! - Восторгается им Эйдан, а у О'Гормана от этой детской непосредственности, направленной на него, кровь стучит в висках.

Тернер уходит далеко за полночь. Дин провожает его, позволяя себе дружеское объятие на прощание. Секундное соприкосновение их тел даже через одежду словно ожог - резкая боль, а потом покалывание.

Перед Дином разверзается бездна ужасающего понимания — он страстно и безответно влюблен в своего партнера по съемкам. Кризис ли это среднего возраста, блажь или расплата за грехи молодости – не важно, важно то, как теперь с этим жить ближайший год на съемочной площадке и вне её.

\- Снято! – кричит Питер, и павильон наполняется негромкими разговорами.  
Пока мастера по декорациям готовят новую сцену, Дин проговаривает про себя пару своих реплик. Легкое волнение – залог успеха, значит всё пройдет на ура.

Когда кто-то обнимает его за плечи и дружески встряхивает, он, еще не обернувшись, знает – это Тернер. Притяжение, которое он чувствует к этому парню, сродни сильной химической реакции. Реагентам не нужно знать названий друг друга, чтобы вспыхнуть белым огнем.

\- Ну как, готов? – Эйдан в гриме Кили, ещё обаятельнее, чем обычно.  
\- Фили, к вашим услугам, - пытается шутить Дин, встряхивая золотистыми косицами и вымучено улыбаясь под слоями грима. Слова звучат угрожающе.  
\- Если ты будешь говорить это с такой интонацией, Мартин точно нас на порог не пустит. - Эйдан кладет обе руки на плечи Дина и массирует их. – Это надо произносить бодрее и веселее!  
Даже через несколько слоев своего костюма Дин чувствует тепло, которое расходится по его телу от этих прикосновений. Оно должно всего лишь успокаивать, а он сгорает в нем без остатка.

\- Как будто я очень рад тебя видеть. – Вспоминает он сквозь туман наставления Эйдана с их репетиции в его трейлере накануне.  
\- Ну да! – Радостно кивает тот. - Ты же рад?  
О’Горман утвердительно кивает, но он не рад. Он на взводе. На площадке ему ещё удается держать себя в руках, но после он сбегает в уединение своего трейлера и пропадает там. Дина поначалу считают из-за этого немного нелюдимым, но отношения с командой быстро налаживаются, и тогда Тернер пускается во все тяжкие.

Дину кажется, что Эйдан проводит больше почти отсутствующего у них свободного времени в его трейлере, чем в своем. На завтрак они идут вместе – очень скоро он знает предпочтения Тернера в еде лучше собственных. Гримируются они одновременно, и каждый раз Дин напоминает себе, что их милые гримерши не виноваты, что Эйдан влюбляет в себя поголовно всех.

На съемках они всегда рядом, издержки сценария и «братских» отношений. Обед, ужин, если остаются силы, совместные пьянки и поездки в город с другими актерами в выходные, которые изредка выдаются – всё это бок о бок.  
Постепенно он привыкает, что Эйдан Тернер – часть его жизни.  
И тогда жизнь Дина О’Гормана превращается в ад.

Очень скоро он знает об Эйдане всё. От оценок в его табеле из младшей школы и хобби его соседа в Дублине, до номера сотового его матери, любимого лакомства их собаки и фильма, который Тернер показывает девушке, когда хочет заняться с ней любовью. Жизнь Тернера заполняет жизнь О’Гормана, как река, разливающаяся весной – неотвратимо, неизбежно, потому что это закон природы. Он тонет в ней и захлебывается собственными чувствами, которые из простого физиологического желания мутируют во что-то другое, более сильное, и более опасное для его душевного равновесия.

\- Да, Сара. Да, конечно, прилечу на следующей неделе, когда съемки закончатся. Слушай… - Эйдан меряет шагами полутораметровое пространство от кровати до двери в трейлере Дина. Мобильник зажат между ухом и плечом, правая рука в заднем кармане джинсов, левая теребит непослушные темные пряди, на губах мечтательная улыбка. Если бы Эйдан делал это специально, вряд ли бы у него получалось соблазнять Дина лучше, чем сейчас.

О’Горман сидит на кровати и возится с планшетом, иногда бросая взгляды украдкой на напарника, разговаривающего по телефону со своей девушкой.  
\- Да, обязательно. Дин тоже передает привет! – Эйдан приветственно машет ладонью и жмет отбой. – Тебе привет от Сары.  
\- Угу, - сопит Дин, не отрываясь от какой-то компьютерной игры. Еще три неудачи и лимит жизней у его героя будет исчерпан. Дин испытывает легкую зависть к компьютерному персонажу, век которого уже предопределен.

 

Первый этап съемок подходит к концу, и вся честная компания отправляется в расположенный в центре Окленда бар, который они облюбовали для своих вечеринок.

Где-то в углу Питер с Энди обсуждают отснятый материал. Этих двоих ничем не корми, не пои – дай только о фильме поговорить, окружающие давно махнули на них рукой.

У стойки со смехом и криками зажигают Фримен с Несбиттом. Попавший под их перекрестный огонь Ричард не очень активно отбивается от шуточек и настойчивых предложений пить на спор – кто кого, остальные гномы разделились на два лагеря – один подбадривает Армитажа, одобряя его осмотрительность, другой предлагает принять вызов.

Немного в стороне сэр Иан МакКеллен, Кейт Бланшет и Хьюго Уивинг сидят, потягивая пиво из высоких стаканов. Кто-то из техников раздобыл гитару и на сцене образуется стихийный концерт. В бильярдной разразилась битва пяти воинств между операторами, помощниками режиссера, мастерами декораций, гримерами и актерами «эльфами».

И посреди всего этого хаоса царит Эйдан Тернер, успевая быть везде и всюду.

\- Как ему это удается, - садясь рядом с Дином на высокий табурет, негромко спрашивает Ричард, только что отбившийся от шумной компании у стойки. – Всегда немного завидовал людям, которым так легко удается общаться. Кажется даже с мебелью в этом зале он смог бы найти несколько тем для разговора.

О’Горман полностью с ним согласен, хотя где-то в подсознании должно бы настораживать, что Эйдана Ричард обсуждает именно с ним. Ему тоже нелегко постичь умение Тернера везде и со всеми быть «своим». Но чем загадочнее для него это, тем сильнее спокойного Дина тянет к взрывоопасному Эйдану.

Не проходит и четверти часа, как Эйдан замечает их. Он настигает «родственников», кладет руки им на плечи, заговорщически шепчет:

\- А что это мои любимые дядя и брат тут скучают?! Опять младшему придется все устраивать! - Тернер стучит по темному дереву, призывая бармена. – Приятель, тащи сюда все, что осталось крепкого – ром, водка, виски. Я люблю всех в этом баре!

Эйдан кричит на весь зал, и зал отвечает ему восторженным эхом.

\- Но больше всех свою «семью», - уже немного пьяно дышит он в ухо О’Горману и целует того в заросшую щетиной щеку, притягивая к себе в жарком хмельном объятии. Армитаж сочувственно и понимающе качает головой, глядя на них, но Дин этого не видит. Он молится всем известным ему богам и высшим существам нашего мира и Арды, чтобы румянец, заливающий его лицо, списали на избыток алкоголя в крови.

Они напиваются в хлам. Какие-то бедолаги-трезвенники из съемочной группы довозят их до актерского городка и исчезают в ночи с затухающим светом фар, вместе с которым темнеет и сознание Дина. Он пытается сообразить, кто он и куда им идти от въезда на стоянку трейлеров. Ему кажется это очень важным, потому что на шее у него висит мертвецки пьяный Эйдан, который не соображает уже вовсе ничего. На мгновение О'Горман думает, что это самое прекрасное, что случилось с ним за последний год – эта ответственность за младшего напарника, который стал частью его жизни. Но тут же он вспоминает природу этой привязанности, её безответность и тогда он старается снова не думать ни о чем.

Дин поддерживает Эйдана и пытается открыть дверь его трейлера, до которого они добираются через вечность неизбежных падений в темноте, глупых признаний в духе «ты меня уважаешь» и несвязных фраз, но Эйдан отталкивается от белой стенки и шепчет ему куда-то в шею:  
\- Домой, хочу домой.

О’Горман уже собирается сказать, что домой тот полетит завтра, рейс ровно в половину двенадцатого, но осекается, когда понимает вдруг, что Эйдан говорит совсем о другом «домой». Так он называет трейлер Дина. Дин – его дом.  
Его прошивает холодный пот, и он почти трезвеет.

Оставив Эйдана на своей кровати, Дин даже не допускает мысли раздеть его, он понимает, чем это закончится. Катастрофой. Накинув на гостя одеяло, сам он отправляется в душ. Упругие струи воды, стекающие по спине, быстро возвращают его к реальности, в ней у него на кровати спит человек, которого он хочет уже несколько месяцев. Друг, который доверяет ему больше, чем самому себе. Дин переключает кран с горячей воды на ледяную.

Сначала он дрочит, а потом принимает холодный душ и так по кругу до бесконечности – это то, во что превратилась его жизнь.

Потом Дин засыпает сразу и без сновидений, организм слишком измучен – и физически, и морально. Сил нет даже на простые мысли. Рядом, уткнувшись носом в подушку, спит Эйдан. Но даже это больше не вызывает у Дина эмоций.

А на утро Тернера уже нет, на столике у окна короткая записка с благодарностями за вчерашний вечер и обещанием звонить.

И легкий хвойный запах, как тогда, в их первую встречу. Им пропитан воздух, наволочка и одеяло.

Дину кажется, что пропитался этим запахом даже он сам.


End file.
